


(Pretty) Dangerous

by incloudnine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Angst, Bottom!Suho, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension, chanyeol is hopelessly in love, mafia!sehun, suho centric if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incloudnine/pseuds/incloudnine
Summary: His goal is clear. Infiltrate the Ohs, especially Oh Sehun. Only if he doesn't let Park Chanyeol get in his way.Kim Junmyeon was 16 when he thought he had everything, until fate intervened and his world came crumbling down when his whole family is murdered. Years passed until he receives a mysterious letter from an anonymous person, claiming to be offering revenge for his family's death. Junmyeon decided to return to his hometown under a new identity, not knowing that fate always have a trick up on it's sleeve.Oh Sehun heads down to his family's newly opened bar on business, where he meets a cold bartender that goes by the name Suho. That doesn't stop him from trying to woo him, get in to his pants and possibly leave a broken heart behind him after he's done messing around.Park Chanyeol simply wants to be loved.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	(Pretty) Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the anime '91 days' + loveshot suho, and also because there isn't a lot of sechanho fics out there so i decided to make one..

"I told you not to go too fast, Jongin-ah. Now look at you!"  
  
Jongin doesn't seem like he's going to stop crying soon and instead, he cried even harder when Junmyeon scolded him, his whole body shaking as he rubbed his eyes, occasionally sniffling and gulping down his saliva in case if he drools. What happened was Chanyeol was trying to teach him how to ride a bike. Although Jongin is a fast learner and was able to cycle moments later, he may have been too excited and lost his balance, resulting in him getting his elbows and knees scrapped raw. Especially when the bike is twice larger than him.  
  
"Stop it, you're making him cry." Chanyeol laughs, ruffling Junmyeon's dark bangs which results in him swatting Chanyeol's hands off his hair. Chanyeol went on to dry off the tears streaming down on Jongin's cheek instead.  
  
"We should head back before your parents comes home. We weren't supposed to take Jongin this far." Chanyeol suggested as Junmyeon is already crouching down, urging Jongin to hop on his back while he helps the five years old up.  
  
"And who's idea is that?" Junmyeon huffs, making sure that Jongin secured his hands and legs properly around him before he stands up.  
  
The crying has subsided, but Jongin is still softly sobbing and sniffing, burying his face on the crook of Junmyeon's neck.  
  
"Oh come on, how am I supposed to say no when Nini's being really adorable?" The tallest of the three coos, poking Jongin's cheeks which makes the boy giggle, wriggling as he tries to escape from being poked even further.  
  
"He's my brother, Yeol. You don't get to call him Nini." Junmyeon glares at the taller.  
  
"Technically, your step-brother."  
  
Ah yes, Jongin is technically his step-brother. Junmyeon never knew who his biological mother was since she already left him under his biological father‘s care when he was born. He never asked for a mother nor gets jealous seeing other kids have their mom accompany them playing at the playground. But he also didn’t protest when his father announced that he's marrying someone when he was ten.

She's a great cook, tucks him in to bed, reads him bedtime stories, and most importantly she granted him his lifelong wish of wanting to have a baby brother, Jongin.  
  
"Still my brother." he huffed.  
  
"H-hyung, it hurts.." Jongin managed to blurt out in between his hiccups, immediately stopping their banter.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. Let's get you home and clean those wounds up."  
  
Without wasting time, the three of them finally set off to the mansion with Junmyeon carrying Jongin on his back while Chanyeol was riding the bike that’s a tad too small for him. He somehow managed to keep his pace with Junmyeon, being careful not to accidentally hit them as he followed.  
  
Chanyeol and Junmyeon have been best friends for so long, they became inseperable over the years. Chanyeol, being two years older than Junmyeon, has this strong urge to protect him from any harm. Especially when his mother works as a nanny for the Kims.

Once, some kids were picking a fight with Junmyeon at school and Chanyeol didn't hesitate to help him kick some ass, even though Junmyeon was capable of beating the hell out of them on his own and soon enough, had won the fight. He may have been a little bit too pissed off, breaking one kid's nose and accidentally knocking Junmyeon unconscious. It was nothing serious, but the rowdy lot did get in to trouble and were sent to the principal's office. Ever since then, Junmyeon would refuse to let Chanyeol take care of him. But that doesn't stop Chanyeol anyway.  
  
"Hey, squirt!" he shouts.

Junmyeon turns around to face him with a deadly glare. Unfortunately, Chanyeol has grown immune to his glares over the years and grins slyly instead.  
  
"Race you to the mansion!" And with that, Chanyeol is already speeding past the two, but still keeping an eye out on his pace so that they can catch up.  
  
"Bring it on, sucker!" Chanyeol heard Junmyeon shouts back along with Jongin's erupting laughter.

* * *

"Why is it always the three of you?" The nanny sighs, shaking her head as she put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing at the sight of the three of the boys. Chanyeol's clothes and hair, disheveled, Junmyeon is currently drenched in sweat and catching his breath while Jongin is still on his back with nose stuffy and red, his knees bleeding.  
  
"Mom, we just—" Chanyeol tried to answer, only to be interrupted.  
  
"You know what? Don't even bother to answer. I'm sure I'm not the one to answer Mr. Kim's questions later." she said, taking Jongin off his brother's back and left the two teenage boys to their own thing.  
  
It takes a while for Junmyeon to catch his breath before immediately sprawling on the floor, flat on his stomach, sighing as he felt the cold surface cooling his burning cheeks down. Chanyeol thought that it was adorable. He joins in too, except he's slumping down and leaning on the wall right next to Junmyeon, fanning himself with his slightly damp shirt.  
  
Junmyeon's cheeks turn red easily. Whether if it's just because of a really small compliment, laughing over the dumbest thing Chanyeol does, the sudden change in the weather, or in this case, finished a 'marathon'. His shirt wet because his skin is slicked in sweat, hair damp and sticking to his forehead. The sun filters in through the windows as Chanyeol takes a breath to stare at the him.

He was tempted to lean in and kiss him right there, if he wasn't being a coward.  
  
He had no idea when did he start having feelings for Junmyeon. But one thing is for certain, it's that he is secretly in love with him, even though he knows he won't stand a chance.

Junmyeon's family is well respected among the community, especially with his father having a good reputation among the locals as the town's Chief Deputy. And as for Chanyeol's family, they were pretty much a nobody. They were lucky to be able to work for Junmyeon's family with his mother as a nanny while Chanyeol occasionally helps around the house. Mr. Kim is known to be a very picky employer and Chanyeol is thankful that they have survived working for the family for years.  
  
Chanyeol is very careful about his feelings and the fact that Junmyeon is very oblivious helps a lot. He has no right to feel this way. He knows that very much. It's his own fault that he always had a thing for Junmyeon. How he would laugh at his own dad jokes, snorting and wheezing like a pig even though the joke was never funny to begin with, how his eyes would curl up whenever he casts a smile, how gentle his hands are even though Chanyeol knows he could snap someone's neck, how he's actually an adorable little piece of shit if it wasn't because of—

  
"Something on your mind?" Junmyeon asked, snapping him off from his thoughts and failed to realize that the younger male is already turning over lying on his back. God, how long has Chanyeol been caught staring at him?  
  
"No. It's nothing." Chanyeol fakes a smile, knowing that he's definitely lying.

* * *

Junmyeon had no idea how long he has been hiding. His legs are cramped from sitting down in the closet for too long. It was dark and dusty where he was. He hated closed spaces. But, for now, he wasn't trusting his guts saying that it's safe to finally go out.  
  
_"Take the kids upstairs."_  
  
His hands clutches on the pile of clothes covering him, eyes swollen and red from all the tears he wasted.  
  
_"What's going on, honey?"_  
  
It was supposed to be movie night. They always had movie night every Fridays.  
  
_"Please, listen to me. Take the kids upstairs. Barricade the room if you can and do not do not come out until I say so."_  
  
There were cars closing in to their driveway, around 3 or maybe more. And there were so many of them, all dressed in black. None of their faces are familiar and they don't look like they're friendly people either.  
  
_"Will you be okay?"_  
  
Junmyeon could never forget the look of fear on both of his parent's faces. His dad is already equipping himself with his gun. But Junmyeon isn't so sure if he could single-handedly take all of them down.  
  
_"I will call for backups."_  
  
If only the backups came earlier, maybe they all would finish watching the movie by now. Jongin would be long knocked out and his mother would always tuck the both of them to bed afterwards. Sometimes, even dad sends them off to bed, wishing them both good night and checking the closets for any monsters for Jongin.  
  
They were hiding in the attic. It was nasty, but at least there are high chances that they won't be discovered. Junmyeon was told to hide in the closet, covered in piles of old clothes and rags while Jongin and his mother was hid somewhere else. He wasn't sure where, but they're somewhere close because he can hear Jongin's muffled sobs.  
  
While the three of them might be safe upstairs, he's more worried about his father downstairs. He recalled wincing at every gunshot, his hands twitching, lips shivering from the fear and eyes frantically looking around, hoping that nobody would find any one of them. Junmyeon desperately hopes for a miracle, wishing that all of this was just a dream.  
  
Unfortunately, it is very much not a dream when he heard footsteps approaching. Someone was near and is bound to find out where they are. Junmyeon was shaking uncontrollably when he saw someone holding a gun through the closet blinds as the person walked pass by. He couldn't really see the person's face, but he sure can see that they are pointing their gun to one part of the room.  
  
_"I'm so sorry, but you know exactly why I have to do this to you."_  
  
He heard them say, a man's voice, followed by two sets on gun shots as Junmyeon twitches at every one of it. Panic rises up to his throat, feeling his chest tightening as he scoots further back into the closet. His head is empty, unsure of what to feel. It was a mix of feeling fear, distress and a state of disbelief. Let's just say it kept him up all night long.  
  
  
Judging from the light slowly peeking in through the holes, Junmyeon assumed that it is already the next morning. And there are still no backups. God, he was sweating so much already. He could feel his shirt sticking to his chest. But the fear of the things he would see, Junmyeon is too scared to even imagine it.  
  


* * *

  
It was the very same footsteps from last night again. Slow and heavy, as if the person was a strolling around, ignoring how he just killed someone last night. He's probably back to see if he left someone else, probably looking around and intending to kill him too. Junmyeon wouldn't mind that. After all, what's the point of living knowing that you lost all the things and the people you love? He hated the thought of admitting it, but his family is probably dead by now. If this is how he dies, then so be it.  
  
Junmyeon was not expecting to be yanked out of the closet and have a gun pointed to his head this soon. His eyes are having difficulties adjusting to the light after hiding in the dark for so long, looking at the corner of his eyes and briefly saw his mother's limp body, holding on to Jongin as best as she could as if she was protecting him. Obviously she tried her best. He shuts his eyes, refusing to let his gaze linger or dwell on the sight for too long.  
  
"Are you going to kill me as well?" He picks up the courage to ask, trying his best not to show that his voice went hoarse from all the muffled cries overnight.  
  
Their gazes locked and Junmyeon regrets it, knowing the his killer's face would be the last thing he would ever see before he dies and that is exactly what the man probably wants. Standing tall and broad with fair skin, Junmyeon notices a threatening feel about him. He has a stern dark brown eyes, his hand still pointing out his gun to Junmyeon's head and yet somehow, he's not scared at all.  
  
The man doesn't say anything, his hollow and cold expression isn't giving anything away at all and Junmyeon wonders what was on his mind. Wasn't he suppose to have a bullet through his head by now? Seeing how he killed his family with no mercy, why is he hesitating?  
  
Before he knew it, he felt something blunt hitting the side of his head. He's maybe pissed about why the man isn't pulling the triggers but at this point, Junmyeon is too exhausted to care. He hopes to be reincarnated by the time he wakes up, slowly feeling the comfort of the darkness rushing all over his consience.

**Author's Note:**

> in case if anyone is confused, both chanyeol and sehun are two years older than junmyeon, ~~for the sake of the plot and because i felt like it.~~
> 
> i promise i will improve my writing skills in the future! any feedback/critism is verymuch appreciated. stay safe lovelies!


End file.
